


Aftercare

by MashuraDi



Series: [Relapse Verse] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caring Nick, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, High fever, Jimmy loves it, M/M, Nick is a teaser, Nick talks dirty, Nimmy feels still!, Not a native english writer, Nurse Nick, Rough Sex, Sick Jimmy Novak, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy called Nick one night at 3am, sick, and with fever. Nick worried goes to check out on his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renezinha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/gifts).



> For [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha), my poor bunk buddy is sick, and since she wanted me to write about a Sick!Jimmy and a Caring/Nurse!Nick + smut. Here it is. Hope you get better! <3  
> Also, thanks for beta reading this, again~

 

* * *

 

 

His phone rang all of the sudden and the blond was forced to turn on his side to see what the hell was that about. It was 3am, who the hell could it be at this hour? Nick thought, almost growling between teeth.  
But thing is... as soon as he reached for the phone on his bedside table and read the name flashing on the small screen, all possible discomfort faded away.

“Jimmy? What's wrong?” Came out the question the moment he picked up the call. Concern being the first thing on the list.

“ _I uhm.... I don't feel well, Nick..._ ” His best friend said, and Nick sat up in bed.

“What do you mean you're not feeling well? Physically, you mean? Or did you have a fight with...”

“ _I think I'm sick,_ ” he was quick to say, and even groaned softly against the phone. “ _I think I'm also dealing with a fever... I feel awful, and emotional, and..._ ” And the blond could perceive his lover was about to cry.

“You want me to go check out on you? Where's Amelia?” Nick was already getting on his feet anyway, looking for his jeans to get dressed.

“ _She isn't here, remember? She took Claire to her mother's house, they will come back tomorrow... I think._ ”

“Ok... Let me just grab my keys. I'll see you soon.”

“ _Okay... please hurry,_ ” was the last thing Nick could hear, before they both hung up.

He slid his phone inside one of his jean's back pockets, and hurried himself to grab his navy blue shirt. He was quick to put on his shoes, and after grabbing his keys he left the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He headed to his car, sat down behind the wheel, and soon was driving off and way to James' house.

Luckily they lived near each other, and since he took the car, it was only a 5, maybe 10 minutes' drive. Nick soon arrived at the Novaks' residence and climbed out of the car. He headed to their front door and knocked a couple times. The blond started to get worried when Jimmy didn't open the door for him, so he supposed he was suffering on his bed or something. He just checked if the door was open, and thankfully, it was.

“Jimmy?” He called out as soon as he opened the door and stepped inside, but there was no reply. Closing the door behind him, he looked around.

Ok, good. Maybe James didn't hear him, let's check out his bedroom, Nick thought, and that's what he did. The silence all around, indeed Amelia, nor Claire, were around.

When he reached the couple's bedroom door, he knocked first, just in case, and then peeked inside.  
Poor Jimmy was there on the bed, all covered with blankets and stuff, the blond just appreciated how Jimmy was yanking them away, apparently it was hot all of the sudden, only to get colder a second after. Yeah... Looked as if Jimmy was running a fever even before the same nurse, checked that out.

“Jimmy...” He called him softly, approaching him, and as soon he had him beside him, the blond was reaching a hand to touch the man's forehead.

He was _burning_.

“Nick...” He said softly, in pain. There were even tears at the corner of his eyes, it made the older man feel awful.

“Oh, Jimmy... Alright,” the nurse said, pulling the sheets and blankets away. “First things first. You need a shower to ease down the fever.”

“No... everything but that...” Obvious thing the sheep was going to object to that, but Nick wasn't having none of it.

“Sorry, Jimbo, you need it.” And seeing that his lover wasn't obeying, not even showing signs to get up, he had to take matters into his own hands.

That's how basically you get the blond into carrying James bridal style. Jimmy complained, but even the way he begged him not to do that, was pitiful regarding the fever. The poor man, still with tears in his eyes as his voice sounded soft and broken, only caused the blond to hurry up, and take him to the bathroom quickly.

Once there, he placed him inside the bathtub, and began to strip Novak out of his clothes. Again, James cried silently at the coldness all around, at how his skin complained just by having to rest against the bathtub's inner sides. He was shaking, almost violently, but Nick knows this had to be done.

“I'm sorry, baby, but it will make you feel better later. I promise.”

His dark hair was already damp with sweat, and while Jimmy kept trembling and crying in silence, Nick was checking the water. He wasn't going to shower him with really cold water, but at least he needed it to be tempered at first. Grabbing the handheld shower arm, he aimed the tempered water at Jimmy's head. The man shivered harder, but it would be okay, it would be okay...

“Shh... It will be over soon, take it easy. I'll take care of you,” Nick said, smiling a little when Jimmy dared to finally look up at him. God... Jimmy looked so fragile, but it warmed his heart when Jimmy nodded at him as a positive response, and then at how he tried to show himself strong.

As the minutes go by, Nick allows the temperature of the water to be colder and colder. Little by little, so Jimmy could handle it all better, and when the nurse thought enough was enough, he ended the whole thing, and with the water out of the way he took a couple of towels, and started to dry Jimmy off. Covered him later with a big one, and took him back to his room.

Now with James back into his bed, the blond aimed for new, clean clothes. He finds another pair of pajama pants and top, and helped Jimmy to get dressed. Then he laid him on the bed to rest, and the blond smiles just seeing the expression on the younger man's face.  
He looked better already, still, he had to check him out.

Taking a thermometer, he was quick to check out his friend's temperature. “Lift your arm,” he said, and Jimmy soon obliged. In the meanwhile he waited for the thermometer's answer, Nick reached his right hand to James's face, caressing softly one of his cheeks, smiling.

“I'm glad you are here...” Jimmy closed his eyes, “I know I can be a whining bitch sometimes.”

Nick chuckles, “Yeah, sometimes you can be a whining bitch,” he said, and Jimmy looked at him with a cute squint of eyes, and the blond continued. “But not tonight.”

James blushes a little, blinking in a way the blond just adored.

“I swear, if you weren't this sick, I'd be trying to ravish you just because of that look.” Nick sees his lover blush even more, and he has to laugh a little. “Fever can be dangerous, Jimmy... I'm glad you called.”

“I didn't want to bother you, but... I needed you close.”

“You got all emotional, I get it,” he teased. And then checked on the temperature again. Well, it was still high, but better than before. “I'll go look for a pail of cold water, and a cloth.”

That being said, he stood up again, and got out of the room to look out for these things around the house. Nick would be back a few minutes later with what he needed, and just then took a seat beside James' bed. He placed the cold piece of cloth over the youngest's forehead, and Jimmy closed his eyes.  
He was so tired, the blond could get that just by looking at him.

“Brought you some meds to help you ease down the fever,” commented, and soon was helping Jimmy to sit up on the bed. “Open your mouth,” added later, and once he saw his lover obeying, he placed a couple of pills inside his mouth. Handing him a glass of water, he also watches as Jimmy swallows the meds. “That's a good sheep,” he teased.

“Shut up,” the other replied.

Nick laughs.

“Now, if you feel tired and all, you can try to rest. I'll watch over you.”

“Uhm...” Jimmy slowly opened his eyes just slightly to look at the blond.

“What?” and the older smiled again.

“... Nothing.”

And when James reached one of his hands to take one of Nick's, Nick narrowed his icy blue eyes. “Try to sleep.” He leaned to place a chaste kiss over the dark haired man's lips, and pulled himself back.

Jimmy got asleep by mere fatigue, not because he had planned it, nor wanted it.

 

* * *

 

 

At some point of the night the blond ended up lying on the bed next to James, that was the only reasonable explanation why he found himself in there, lying on his back, when he woke up.

“Oh, fuck...” He breathed out, feeling something warm and wet around his member. Wait... Why was he dealing now with an erection?

“Good morning~” Said the other male, who was, well... He was on the bed as well, but in between the blond's legs, sucking him off.

“J-Jimmy... What the-Oh!... What the-¡!” Nope, Nick is certain he was having troubles to speak coherently. All he could come out with were soft pantings, and a pleasurable, yet painful protest whine every now and then. “What are you... Why are you...”

Still, he tries to ask questions, and talk.  
Adorable, _really_.

“I'm feeling better, and wanted to thank you properly for watching over me last night...?” Jimmy isn't helping Nick to form coherent sentences, that's for sure, as he continued licking his shaft, and curling his tongue around the head of Nick's cock, only to take him entirely inside his mouth, over, and over again.

“Fuck... Fuck Me-Shit!”

“Don't tempt me, I might do that...?” And now it seemed to be James' turn to tease the blond. Both knew that Jimmy prefered to be dominated rather than dominate himself.

And Nick... He just loved to dominate his little sheep.

But he wasn't sure if he should allow himself to go and take his lover right there and then, and damn if glancing down at him, at the beautiful sight in between his legs.“You can... always try to thank me later, Jimmy.... God!” He panted out, throwing his head back, clenching his eyes at the sensation of that tongue doing such a delightful job. His words only encouraged Jimmy to suck him more eagerly. Nick continued mumbling incoherent words, and by mere reflex, he began to buck his hips upwards against his mouth.

Jimmy tried to control his blond's pace, and helped himself with his hands. There was some gag-reflex, and it was mostly because Jimmy wasn't feeling that well as he said he was, so his mind might be somewhere else, and he couldn't perceive a sudden movement of his lover's hips against him. When Jimmy stopped for a break, the blond was looking down at him again, and he sat up better in bed.

“I'm not sure if I should encourage this, Jimmy, but damn you did a good job _waking_ me _up_.” And before James could even protest, there was Nick pulling him up, changing the position to be the one on top. He leaned in to kiss his lips with hunger, tasting himself on them.

“Nick... “ The younger man moaned against his mouth, and wrapped his legs around his lover's hips instinctively. Nick turned a little bit aggressive, and reached a hand up to grab a fistful of Jimmy's hair, pulling his head back to kiss him on the neck, starting to nibble softly for now... until he began to bite harder. “Fuck, Nick... You'll... leave a mar- _Ngh_!” But the blond wasn't listening.

“Shh... Behave, baby, remember you started _this_.” Nick said in a dark, husky voice that made every single hair stand on end. This alone aroused the younger aggressively. “I'm going to fuck you so hard,” the blond continued, provoking a whine out of his lover's mouth.

“But... A-Amelia... She'll.... oh-fuck!” All that came out of his mouth now were moans, the blond was quick to make his way through his lover's pants, and now was wrapping his fingers around his sheep's arousal. He was stroking him slow, and roughly, making the man moan at every single move. James was feeling desperate, he hid his face against Nick's neck and shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He tried to move his hips against his touch, releasing pleasurable, painful whines. The tears in Novak's eyes, only teased the blond to go further as he heard those lovingly noises his lover was making. All because of him.

“Amelia can enter the room and see how I make you mine for all that I care,” he said, and Jimmy moaned again.

“You bastard... You-!” And he was cut out by a firm hand over his mouth. Nick's subtle way to tell him to _shut up_. His sheep was only allowed to moan. And that he did, Jimmy groaned with clenched eyelids.

Soon he was replacing his hand, for his own mouth to shut him up. He opted to use that hand to trap his wrists over his lover's head, as he continued jerking him off, now with his own hips, allowing both to feel each other as their erections rubbed together. Both were so damn hard, it was a problem mostly for Nick to get a hold of himself, and Jimmy to stop moaning as he was doing.

“Let's picture it together... Now Amelia steps inside,” the blond said, grinning like a goddamn pervert. “And she finds me here, fucking you on your bed,” Nick nibbled Jimmy's bottom lip, “fucking her husband...”

And Jimmy shouldn't be enjoying this much his blond's dirty talk, but damn it aroused the hell out of him. Things has changed so much since the first time Nick had his way with him in his car, months ago. “Stop-!” He begged.

Jimmy knew that only teased Nick even _more_.

“Yeah... Tell me to _stop_ , Jimmy...” He mumbled in between pants, sliding the hand that was masturbating Jimmy, lower, to slip a finger inside him. Working him open with just Jimmy's own fluids slicking his fingers.

And James' back arches, Nick kissed him hard again, starting a game with his tongue Jimmy was having it hard to follow. He feels now two fingers inside him, scissoring him, and the younger just whines, and squirms, and Nick just _loves_ it.

“You like it?” Nick chuckles softly against his neck now, brushing his middle fingertip against the spot within Jimmy that would make him writhe in pleasure.

“Ah!... Yes... Oh-shit!” James couldn't contain himself, he wanted to cry, and Nick was damned, but the way he was enjoying this should be illegal. “Stop the torture, Nick... dammit-!”

“What is it that you want?” He teased, pushing his fingers to the knuckles. Jimmy continued squirming and panting... “Say it.”

“I want you to _fuck_ me... I- I want you to-!” Someone give the man a prize, Nick finds hard to believe how his lover still could talk. “I _need_ you-!”

“What is that do you need?”

“I need you... inside me!” And the look Jimmy had in his eyes, such a dark lust, it made him look so damn hot. Nick couldn't wait anymore. “Fuck me, Nick... Fuck me, _please_.”

Well... Nick had to _oblige_.

“What a little whore you are...” The blond was turning Jimmy around and added some pressure to have him against the mattress. He leans closer only to whisper against his ear, allowing Jimmy to feel how hard he was, pressing his cock against his buttocks. Jimmy was getting impatient, to the point of shivering just by that action. “But you're _mine_. All mine.” Nick finished, possessively.

Jimmy knew he was about to—and he moaned. He moaned so beautifully when he finally felt Nick thrusting roughly inside him, filling him completely just as he liked, and even his hips tried to make it all better for his lover, by pushing backwards. And soon after, he felt both palms, fingers pressing hard against his butt cheeks, parting them slightly open just to make Jimmy feel all of that better. He couldn't shut himself up, and Nick's thrusts began soon after that.

The sound of skin slapping against wet skin, Nick's panting, and Jimmy's constant screams of pleasure was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

The blond's pace was rough, and apparently James was ok with it. Unless seeing his best friend and lover trying to make him go deeper, was a new way to say _Stop_.  
Which is actually a wrong word to pick when we are talking about Nick, and his _kinky_ side.

“Harder, OH-fuck! Harder, Nick--Oh God!” Jimmy could be such a screamer sometimes, Nick doesn't complain, of course.

The submissive tried to jerk himself off, but Nick forbid his sheep from doing so. “You're going to come untouched now, baby,” and he smirked, slapping his rear. “You disobey me, and I'm going to torture you.” And that meant, denying his orgasm for a while longer.

“No... No, please, don't you-ngh!-Dare!”

“Oh, say that again...?”

“ _Please_!”

“Oh, _Jimmy_...”

They wouldn't last much longer, Nick is aware, Jimmy is aware. And they didn't want to drag this any longer...

The blond reached again for his lover's hair, and pulled him back, his other hand helped to support him against the wall, his hips soon jerking furiously against Jimmy, wanting to drag him to his edge first, before allowing himself to find release. And Jimmy whined, and screamed, and yelled... “ _Please_!”

He sounded _so_ dirty...

 _Please_ -

So, so _dirty_...

_PleasePleasePlease!_

And Nick was giving him all he's got.

The one under him felt it coming, and he spilled white all over the sheets, his orgasm hit him so hard, he was sure he would have to get up later, and clean the whole mess. What would Amelia say if she saw the slightest trace of what he has done? Not that she will think Nick was there, but him alone, well... it was a funny picture. Nick knows this, but it only _aroused_ him even more.

That's how basically the blond reached his own edge, he gave the last thrusts only to end up burying himself deep within Jimmy to shoot his load, coming hard as he groaned against the other's nape, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist only to reach up, and take the younger's chin between his trembling fingers. He pressed Jimmy against the wall while both enjoyed the aftershocks of their climax, until Nick slowed down, and his hips eventually stopped moving.

Who knows if James feels better now after all of this, maybe the workout helped him sweat all that fever out of him.

The blond and his dirty mouth, he was now smiling, Jimmy just knew when he felt those lips against his neck and shoulder, the soft kisses his lover was planting on his warm skin.

“I'll... have to think better about my options next time,” James said, and Nick chuckled.

“Why? You didn't enjoy the advice from this _nurse_?”

“You'll have to clean it all. I can't move, Nick!” and the younger male laughed softly, Nick even joined him.

“Well, in my defense... It was all _your_ fault.”

“Oh, great...”

Jimmy knew Nick was right though. That was the only reason why he didn't fight back.

 

Eventually, Nick helped Jimmy out with everything, he cleaned and they even showered together. James was a little nervous because he wasn't sure when Amelia was going to show up, but Nick reminded him what he said the night before, that he wasn't sure. So if amelia dared to show up today, it was going to be late in the afternoon, probably. It has happened before, and besides, she had work to do. At this hour she was supposed to be busy in her job, and Claire busy with school.  
No one bothered them indeed, but Nick couldn't stay too long at his best friend's place, he had to go back home before midday, he also had a job to work on at the hospital.

“Will I see you later today?” The blond asks, wrapping his arms around Jimmy, his lover was sitting before him in the bathtub, with a hand caressing Nick's right fingers.

“We'll see.” And that meant a _Yes_.

 


End file.
